


Fantastic Voyage

by Thesseli



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrifying but oh-so-richly-deserved aftermath of the episode 'Meltdown'.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Voyage

Fantastic Voyage?

Rimmer's light bee eventually...reappeared. 

Following this, Kryten repaired the components that had been damaged by Lister's chewing...after it had been boiled, baked, disinfected, and decontaminated in every way known to the sanitation mechanoid. (And he knew alot of them.) When the device was finally reactivated, the thoroughly disgusted Rimmer had taken nearly as many hologramatic showers and baths. It had taken days, but when it was over he was ready. Because during that time, he had worked out his revenge. 

A slideshow.

Lister was horrified. This was even worse than the one of the diesel decks.


End file.
